35. Kapitel: King's Cross
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 35. Kapitel: King's Cross (im Original: King's Cross) Obwohl Harry genau weiß, dass ihn der von Voldemort ausgesandte Todesfluch getroffen hat, spürt er, dass sein Körper auf einer Fläche liegt, und er fühlt sich eigentlich nicht tot. Er öffnet die Augen, erblickt eine hohe helle Halle, in der sich außer ihm selbst bloß ein komisches, widerliches, kleines Geschöpf befindet, das ein unangenehmes Klagegeheul von sich gibt. Harry nähert sich widerstrebend dem Ding und überlegt, ob er vielleicht irgendwie helfen kann, als plötzlich Albus Dumbledore auftaucht und ihm erklärt, dass er nichts für dieses Scheusal tun könne. In der unwirklichen Atmosphäre, die Harry später wie die blitzsaubere und völlig menschenleere Bahnhofshalle von King's Cross vorkommt, nehmen die beiden Platz und führen ein langes Gespräch, das das vorangegangene Geschehen erklärt: ;Was ist mit Harry geschehen? Harrys Körper und Seele sind trotz Voldemorts Todesfluch nach wie vor intakt, weil * Harry unbeabsichtigt etwas sehr Kluges getan hat: Er hat sich nicht gewehrt und Voldemorts Körper nichts getan. * Voldemort dagegen mehrere fatale Irrtümer begangen hat: 1. Harrys Körper ist unbeabsichtigt von Voldemort selbst geschützt worden: Mit seinem magischen Wiedergeburtsritual hat Voldemort eine weitere magische Verbindung zwischen beiden geschaffen, denn seither fließt in Voldemorts Adern Harrys Blut mit dem Schutzzauber Lily Potters für ihren Sohn. Der Zauber, der Harrys Leben schützt, blieb deshalb trotz des Angriffs auf Harry aktiv. 2. Das einzig Ungeschützte, das der Todesfluch tatsächlich zerstören konnte, war jenes fremde Seelenstück, das Voldemort an Halloween 1981 unwissentlich auf Harry übertragen hatte. *Bei dem einseitigen Duell wurde deshalb nur das Seelenteil Voldemorts in Harry getötet. Der Todesfluch war trotzdem noch so mächtig, dass sich Harry für oder gegen das Leben entscheiden konnte. ;Die unerklärliche Magie von Harrys Zauberstab * Dass Harrys Zauberstab sich in eigenmächtig gegen Voldemort gewandt und dessen geliehenen Zauberstab zerstört hat, ist, wie Dumbledore annimmt, durch die magische Seelen- und Blutsverbindung von Harry und Voldemort bewirkt worden (HP VII/4). * Während des Fluch-Umkehr-Effekts hat Harrys Zauberstab wohl einen Teil von Voldemort erfasst und sich deshalb mit voller Wucht und der damals aufgenommenen magischen Kraft gegen den einstigen Gegner und dessen fremden Zauberstab gewandt (HPIV/35). ;Das Rätsel um die "Heiligtümer" Albus Dumbledore ist als Jugendlicher auf die Verlockungen hereingefallen, die diese "Heiligtümer" versprechen: Gemeinsam mit Gellert Grindelwald hat er sich von der Idee mitreißen lassen, mithilfe des Besitzes aller drei Heiligtümer "Sieger über den Tod", also vermeintlich "unsterblich", zu werden. # Durch den Besitz des Elderstab glaubten sie zu unbesiegbaren Herrschern werden zu können, die all ihre Wünsche und Ideen umsetzen könnten (Dumbledore hat erst später gemerkt, wie entgegengesetzt ihre Wünsche waren). # Bei dem Stein, der Tote zurückbringen kann, dachte Grindelwald an Inferi, Dumbledore daran, seine Eltern zurückzuholen, damit die Verantwortung für seine Schwester Ariana wieder bei ihnen und nicht mehr bei ihm selbst liegen würde. # Den perfekten Tarnumhang brauchten die beiden Jugendlichen eigentlich nur der Vollständigkeit halber. # Nach Arianas Tod erkannte Albus seinen schrecklichen Irrtum und gab die Suche nach den "Heiligtümern" auf, obwohl er später durch seinen Sieg über Grindelwald selbst zum Besitzer des übermächtigen Zauberstabs wurde. Kurz vor James Potters Ermordung hat Dumbledore den Tarnumhang in die Hände bekommen und fasziniert untersucht. Aber er hat den Besitz aller drei Heiligtümer nie mehr angestrebt und hat aus Misstrauen gegen seine eigene Verführbarkeit die Macht als Zaubereiminister immer abgelehnt. # Im Sommer 1996 stieß Dumbledore allerdings auf den Vorlost Gaunts Ring mit dem "Stein der Auferstehung" und wollte ihn benutzen, um seine Eltern und seine Schwester zurückzuholen und endlich um Verzeihung bitten zu können. Darüber vergaß er, dass der Stein inzwischen zu einem Horkrux gemacht worden war und mit entsprechenden schwarz-magischen Schutzzaubern belegt war. # Um zu vermeiden, dass Harry seinen eigenen Fehler wiederholt, verschlüsselte Dumbledore seine Hinweise auf die Heiligtümer des Todes für die drei. Im Vertrauen, Hermine werde auf jeden Fall seine verschlüsselte Botschaft herausbekommen, ließ er Harry erst allmählich auf die Heiligtümer kommen, die er sich zu Nutzen machen konnte. ;Warum wollte Voldemort diese "Heiligtümer" nicht besitzen? Voldemort, den immer nur seine eigene Macht und Unsterblichkeit interessiert hat, weiß nichts über jene drei "Heiligtümer". Seinen Weg zur Unsterblichkeit meint er über seine Horkruxe gefunden zu haben und deshalb hat er weder für den Stein, noch für den Tarnumhang irgendeine Verwendung. Den mächtigsten aller Zauberstäbe hat er sich nur aufgrund des Irrtums angeeignet, dass durch diesen Stab seine Macht auch über Menschen wie Harry siegen könne, die ihm bis jetzt widerstehen. Was Harrys besondere Kraft ist, versteht und kennt er nicht. Wie Dumbledore abschließend erklärt, hat Harry durchaus die Wahl, jetzt friedlich "weiterzugehen" oder zum Leben zurückzukehren und seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort fortzusetzen. Harry entscheidet sich für das Leben. Zuvor fragt er, ob sich dies alles nur in seinem Kopf abspiele oder in der Wirklichkeit, und Dumbledore antwortet, es sei beides. ;Anmerkungen *Joanne K. Rowling erklärt, dass die Seelen von Harry und von Voldemort sich nach dem Geschehen des vorhergehenden Kapitels in einem Schwebezustand zwischen Leben und Tod befinden. Harry tritt dabei seelisch unversehrt in Erscheinung, Voldemort dagegen als das, was noch von seiner Seele übrig ist: ein abstoßendes hilflos klagendes, verstümmeltes Reststück, siehe webarchiv JKR textonly. *Die Autorin betont, dass solche magischen Schutzwirkungen nie automatisch das Überleben garantieren, sondern letztendlich immer entscheidend ist, wie die Betreffenden damit umgehen, siehe webarchiv JKR textonly. en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7i